Fanclub
by SapphireUchiha101
Summary: A one-shot told In Gaara's point of view about the gang during a game of Truth or Dare in which his sexuality is revealed and he explains how his and his partner's fanclub began. "Gaara's uke!" "I'M NOT!" Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite;) PedoBear.Rapes.You is my editor. If you like this story check out "I'm not an uke" by PedoBear.Rapes.You


_**Hey! Sapphire here! This is an idea I got from a friend of mine! [ .You] so, if you liked this go check her version out. This is my first fic so go easy on me, kays? Kays! I woooove you! Byes;)**_

* * *

What I hate about girls….especially fangirls is when you make the mistake of making it very obvious that you may or may not be gay. What's even worse is when those fangirls are Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. I may as well have just dug my own grave.

I was a part of the people sitting in the circle at Naruto's apartment when this topic came about. It was more or less started by a rather annoying game by name of 'Truth or Dare.'

"Alright! Every one! Floor!" Naruto had hollered at all of us when he walked out of his room. He pulled out a bottle of sake, a glass, and an empty bottle. It was his way of playing the game. "The rules are simple. You choose truth or dare if you don't want to do the dare or answer the truth then you have to drink." He shook the bottle lightly before setting it down in the center with the glass. "We spin to see who goes first and go from there. If a dare takes excessive amounts of time then we use the bottle to see who goes next while we wait for the ones completing the dare so we may continue on. You know, that way it stays interesting." He smirked as we all circled around him.

To my left was the stuttery shy girl Hinata and on my right was Naruto. Naruto put his hand on the empty bottle and spun. It landed on the chicken ass.

"Hmm, Sasuke-teme truth or dare?" Naruto asked with a sly smile.

"Truth," the chicken ass muttered in his overly emo way.

"Ne? Chicken. Alright, is it true you masturbated to a picture of Sakura-chan?" I snorted to hold back my laughter not that anyone noticed. The whole room erupted with laughter, except for Sakura and Chicken ass. Chicken ass' face was stony but you could detect the slightest hint of pink rising to his cheeks.

"Yes…." He muttered causing the room to erupt in even louder laughter.

"Oh, baby!" Ino said with a giggle as she nudged Sakura. Sakura's face turned a bright noticeable red before she was able to bury it in her hands.

"Alright, Hinata-san truth or dare?" Chicken ass addressed the girl to my left. I turned to look at her.

"A-ah t-t-truth," she whispered as she started to play with her fingers. Chicken ass sighed and began to rack his nonexistent brain for a question.

"Is your v-card intact?" This raised questioning eyebrows as Hinata's face turned crimson from either the attention or the question. I wasn't quite sure.

"N-n-n-no!" She finally spat the word out. The girls in the room (Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari) all gasped.

"NO WAY!" Ino shouted as she shoved her face towards the indigo haired girl.

"Yea, that better be _no way_" Neji said to his cousin. "Who?" She shook her head.

"Not y-y-your tu-urn." She turned to Ino. "T or D?"

"Dare, duh!"

"Finally!" Naruto sighed next to me. A smile was tugging at the edge of my lips but I refused to let it show.

"I dare you to give Sai a lap dance." I found it amusing how the heiress could talk without a stutter when it came to things such as this. Ino shrugged and crawled over to Sai.

"I-Ino that's a bad idea!" Sai tried to warn her. Everyone was aware of Sai's feeling for Ino even Ino the funny thing was that Sai was so awkward that he had no idea how to handle girls.

"Oh hush." She put a finger to his lips and went about the dare. His usual paper white skin turned tomato red. That was the most color I had ever seen adorned by Sai, ever. "Gaara!" I looked up at the blonde.

"Hmm?"

"Truth or dare?!" I thought about the question carefully. She could ask too many terrible things. How bad could a dare be?

"Dare." I answered. I was wrong. Oh, so, fucking wrong.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto!" My hand started reaching for the bottle in the center of the circle the minute his name rolled off her tongue. Sure, that'd be great. Honestly, I'd love to make-out with Naruto any day but not in front of people and not when it's because of a dare. Before I could grab the bottle a tan hand was on mine.

"Don't be a pussy!" My eyes wandered from the hand to the face of which it belonged to. Naruto was grinning at me with a look I couldn't quite place.

"Yea, Gaara! Don't be the first one to pansy out!" Ino said. If only she knew. Wait. That's a bad idea but guess what? She ends up knowing. Want to know why? Because I'm a fucking idiot!

I sighed and pulled back to where I was sitting. This wasn't going to end well. Not for me at least. Bad idea. Such a bad idea.

"How long?" I muttered the question and Ino started squealing in excitement.

"I'll tell you when to stop!" She said. That was bad idea number two. Letting Ino time.

I turned towards Naruto and leaned forward hesitantly. Naruto filled in the inch and a half gap of where I had stopped moving out of panic. It seemed like only a second when I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip. I hesitantly and when I say hesitantly I mean _hesitantly _granted him the access he had asked for. I wasn't positive when it happed but one minute we had been kneeling and the next I had lost my balance and ended up pulling Naruto down with me. I realized that I had pulled him down because my hands had been entangled in his hair the whole time. I could only imagine the reactions from the others.

"Stop!"

On cue I opened my eyes as Naruto pulled away in what seemed to be a reluctant manner. Had he really not had a make-out session in this long that he'd go to town on a guy? That sucks, for the both of us. Naruto turned to look at Ino, keeping me pinned beneath him.

"Did you enjoy the show, princess?" He asked sardonically. Why was he so pissy?

"Why of course!" She giggled and looked at me. "Your turn" I nodded.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Naruto looked back down at me.

"Dare." He said with a smirk.

"Get off of me." He frowned and reached for the bottle. My mind started to go fuzzy in confusion. What? Naruto didn't want to get off of me? What is this? No… it can't be.

He took a drink.

"Kiba, Truth or-"

"dare me!" Kiba said with a wolfish grin.

"Alright! I dare you to…wear…Hinata's bra around your pelvis." Hinata's jaw dropped and Kiba started laughing hysterically. He turned to Hinata.

"Hand it over!" Her face turned bright red.

"WAIT! Can I add something?" Naruto stopped her before she could unhook her bra.

"What is it?" Kiba asked with raised eyebrows.

"You have to unhook it with your teeth." Neji glared at Naruto. "What?"

"I'm game!" Kiba said.

"I'M NOT!" Hinata burst out.

"Why not?" Naruto and Kiba asked in unison.

"M-m-my bra is f-front hook!" Kiba's grin turned into a smirk.

"I enjoy this dare….very much." Hinata started to scoot away from Kiba.

"I don't!"

"Oh c'mon Hinata-chan it isn't like I haven't done it before!" Kiba slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized the information he let slip. The girls gasped again.

"YOU SLEPT WITH KIBA?!"

"I'm going to kill you now." Neji said with a twitch of his eye.

"Don't do that!" Hinata said as she glared at Neji.

"You slept with the mutt."

"At least I didn't sleep with the red-headed skank." She said as Tenten glared at Neji.

"You slept with Karin?" Neji started to shy away from the crowd.

"Let's just forget about this. Kiba…do the dare." Tenten crossed her arms and turned her back on Neji.

Kiba tilted Hinata back and lifted her shirt.

"Holy shit. You have huge tits!" Sakura muttered. Hinata blushed then giggled when Kiba's tongue brushed against her abdomen.

"We come up some pretty kinky-ass dares." Ino said with a nod of approval. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks," they turned their attention back to Hinata and Kiba. Hinata was now sitting in her t-shirt braless while Kiba had it fastened around his hips.

"Alright, Sakura!" Pinky turned to dog-boy and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up broski?" she asked curiously.

"Truth or dare that's what."

"Truth, obv." Kiba grinned.

"Have you ever watched porn, if yes what kind?" Sakura glared at him and his ability to stick two questions in there.

"Yes, I have." He leaned in for the other one. "I'm taking a drink." She grabbed for the bottle in the center of the circle. Kiba frowned.

"Was it that kinky S and M shit?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know this is a total dick headed move but I really just…NEED to ask this!" Everyone blinked at her including me. "Gaara!" Fuck my life. "Truth or dare!"

"Truth.." I mutter instantly regretting it.

"Are you gay?" I choked on air and started coughing beneath Naruto.

"Gaara? Hey! Gaara, are you okay?!" How was I supposed to answer her? If I said no she'd claim I was lying. If I said yes then Naruto would be repulsed. If I grab for the bottle it's obvious I am! FUCK ME!

"Gaara?!" How long had I been yelling at myself?

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you going to answer?" Naruto asked he was staring at me intently waiting for my answer.

"What was the question?" I asked trying to buy time.

"Are you gay?" He repeated Sakura's question. I decided to put on my best show. My face went blank except for the quizzical expression directed at Sakura.

"What would give you that idea?" She shrugged.

"Just the way you keep reacting." If I had eyebrows they'd have been raised.

"To what?" Her eyes flickered up to Naruto. I could feel my face burn up.

"Would it really make a difference if I said no?" She grinned.

"Nope!" Sakura started jumping up and down on her knees.

"Wait…I missed that. What?" Naruto asked me as Ino joined Sakura's giggle fest.

"Gaara?" I looked over at Sakura.

"What?"

"Can I give you another one? Like… a dare?"

"….why?" I shouldn't have even asked. I should have just said no. No and been done with it.

"Because…I wanna test a theory.."

"No." That wasn't so hard! Good job me! Sakura frowned.

"Naruto! Can I test a theory with you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sure?" Shit. Shit. Shit!

"Make-out with Gaara again but….full force, don't hold back." I was waiting for Naruto to snap at her in disgust.

"Oh-kay." He said in reply. Okay? Okay. OKAY?! WHAT?

I started squirming but Naruto pinned my arms. "What's wrong Gaa-chan?"

"Yea, Gaara?" Sakura asked with a smirk. I wanted to punch her in the face so badly it wasn't funny.

"Sakura, I hate you." I snapped at her. She shrugged but I didn't get to see the rest of her expression because of Naruto's frame blocking my view. Fuck it all.

He tilted my chin upward and pressed his lips to mine for the second time that night. Seems like jolly good fun right? Well it gets better. Just wait.

In the midst of our second make-out session Ino and Sakura burst into fits of giggles causing us to break apart (me to glare at them and Naruto to ask them why they're giggling.)

I really wished he hadn't asked.

"Gaara's uke! Gaara's uke!" The two chanted together. I blinked. What. The. Hell?

"Wha?" Naruto asked.

"I think what they're referring to is that when it comes to you," Shikamaru gestured to Naruto, "and you," he gestured to me. "You're more of the dominate one." Shikamaru addressed this sentence to Naruto. Naruto? Dominate? What? Fuck no. We'd have to be in a relationship for that to happen anyway…

"Oh. That." Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Gaara's Uke! Gaara's Uke!" I finally got sick of their chanting.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Uke." I said in the most deadly tone I could conjure. Apparently it didn't work. It only caused them to giggle more. Naruto snickered with them. I glared at him. "How is this okay with you!? They're implying you're gay!" the room fell dead silent.

"You don't know?" Tenten asked after a long pause.

"Know what?" I demanded. Damn it! When I get home I'm going to break something.

"Naruto is-"

"I'm gay." Naruto finished Tenten's sentence for her with a grin. I blinked. Once, twice, three times?

"When did this happen?" I asked curiously.

"When I was….born?" He offered.

"No, no. When did you come out of the closet?! I'm the only one that doesn't know!" Naruto nodded his head.

"Oh, that. I came out years ago." If it weren't for the fact I was horizontal my jaw would have hit the floor.

"What?! How was I not aware?!"

"I only came out to a few people and the only reason I came out was because of the topic of discussion at the time." He glared over at Ino and Sakura. They giggled again.

"Where was I?!"

"Sitting next to me." My jaw did drop.

"What?" Naruto sighed.

"We were all sitting around the fire at Ino's end of the year party for eighth grade." I tried to rack my brain of this memory. I had been sitting next to Naruto. On the other side of me had been Hinata just like now. We weren't playing Truth or Dare though…we were just talking. I was looking at the stars….when Ino asked Naruto a question. What was the question?

"Ino asked me if liked boys." No, that wasn't the question. He's lying…

"More specifically a certain boy," Okay…we're getting there.

"With red hair," wait…

"And jade eyes," what?

"That's an insomniac," me?

"Without eyebrows," Yep, definitely me

"And I said yea. Ino asked you what you thought about it but you were already asleep. The first time you had sleep in a month."

"I remember." I mumble in what I assume was a pouty manner. My eyes flickered from Ino and Sakura back to Naruto. He was leaning down again. I felt my face heat up. Damn it. Ever tim.

"So, Gaara" he said into my ear. How had one of the other guys not thrown a fit over this? Especially my brother…

"Will you be my uke?" I turned my head quickly to face him.

"The next person to call me uke is getting bitten." Naruto smirked.

"I like that idea. Everybody out!" Ino and Sakura went from giggling to downright hysterical laughter. Well, now you know the story of how the Gaa/Naru fan club came to be headed by none other than Ino and Sakura themselves.

I'm going to bite someone. I really am.

"Gaara! You're such a cute uke!" Ino said before slamming the door behind her.

"FUCK YO-" Naruto's tongue was back in my mouth for the third time. Huh, maybe being an uke isn't so bad.


End file.
